A Father's Memento
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Lu Lingqi hanya ingin Red Hare kembali kepadanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan perang antara Tiga Kerajaan yang melanda China. One-shot.


_From the Author's Desk: Aaaaa, akhirny saia main Dynasty Warrior lagi. Bahagia banget bisa main yang DW 8 yang Extreme Legends ini. Banyak karakter baru, banyak fitur baru, aaaaaaah, bahagia. Saia telat banget hype-ny._ _Ahem, anyway, enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam cerita sepenuhny miik KOEI, saia hanya meminjam mereka_

* * *

Lu Lingqi menatap pasukan Cao Cao dengan penuh amarah, melirik ayahnya dengan bingung dan sedih. Ayahnya baru saja menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya. Pasukan Cao Cao tidak bergerak karena sang pemimpin telah memerintahkan untuk tidak menyerang Lingqi. Bahkan pasukan Liu Bei tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wajah Liu Bei terlihat sangat menderita. Lu Lingqi tahu kalau sebetulnya Liu Bei tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, dia hanya ingin kastilnya kembali.

"Pergilah." Perintah Cao Cao menggema di medan perang yang hening. "Masalahku hanya dengan ayahmu, bukan dengan dirimu."

Wajah Lu Lingqi merah padam. Cao Cao baru saja menyuruhnya pergi? Memangnya dia pikir Lingqi tidak bisa membunuhnya? Ia menggenggam senjatanya semakin erat. "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu!" Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar. Entah itu karena hawa dingin Xiapi, adrenalin dari pertarungan yang masih menguasai tubuhnya, rasa takut melihat ujung pedang yang tertempel dileher ayahnya, atau gabungan ketiganya.

"Pergi, Lingqi!" sekarang Lu Bu yang memberi perintah. Dia berusaha bediri, namun para prajurit dan Xu Zhu menahannya. Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu meraung-raung hingga Xu Zhu memukulnya.

Dengan berat hati dan sumpah untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Cao Cao, dia berlari menjauh dari kastil yang dia pikir akan menjadi rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu!" Lu Bu berkata seolah-olah dia baru saja menelan racun, atau mengeluarkan racun, yang disimbolisasikan dengan kalimat tersebut.

Cao Cao menatap Lu Bu kemudian sosok Lu Lingqi yang mulai menjauh. "Aku melakukannya bukan demi dirimu." Sebab dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang anak.

Dia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ayah.

Cao Cao berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dirinya bukan Tao Qian. Dia bukan pengecut itu yang membunuh ayahnya dengan mengirim pembunuh bayaran. Cao Cao mengalahkan Lu Bu dengan terhomat.

Cao Cao paham jika suatu hari nanti Lu Lingqi akan balas dendam atas kematian ayahnya. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, salju sudah berhenti turun.

* * *

Lu Lingqi terus berlari menjauh. Hanya ada suara napasnya dan derap kakinya yang beradu dengan tumpukan salju. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berlari, sudah berapa jauh, apakah ayahnya masih hidup, apakah–

Lengkingan kuda mengejutkan Lu Lingqi. Gemeletuk giginya semakin kencang, suara detak jantungnya semakin terdengar kencang ditelinganya.

Cao Cao berengsek! Katanya masalahnya hanya dengan Lu Bu. Tentu saja pria itu berbohong. Kurang ajarnya lagi, Cao Cao mengirim Hou Cheng dan Song Xian untuk mengejarnya. Apakah tidak cukup melihat dua orang itu mengkhianati ayahnya, sekarang dirinya juga harus berhadapan dengan mereka?

Lelah berlari, akhirnya Lu Lingqi memutuskan untuk melawan. Aneh, hanya mereka berdua saja. Apakah Cao Cao lupa kalau dia berhadapan dengan anak dari Lu Bu?

"Kalian tidak tahu malu!" teriak Lu Lingqi. "Kalian sudah bergabung dengan Cao Cao dan sekarang kalian menjalankan perintah pria sialan itu!"

Hou Cheng menggeleng. "Tidak. Cao Cao tidak memberikan perintah untuk mengejarmu."

Wajah Lu Lingqi pucat pasi. "Apa?"

Song Xian menambahkan. "Kami ingin balas dendam secara pribadi atas perlakukanmu dan ayahmu dulu kepada kami."

Kedua pria itu berjalan mendekat, masih di atas kuda masing-masing. Lu Lingqi mundur, genggaman disenjatanya semakin melonggar. Rasa takut yang lain menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Diantara suara napasnya yang tidak teratur, suara kakinya yang ragu-ragu, dentuman sepatu kuda di atas salju, Lu Lingqi mendengar suara air. Tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Dalam hati ia tertawa geli. Setelah pasukan ayahnya dikalahkan oleh air, sekarang dirinya akan diselematakan oleh air. Para Dewa terkadang memilik selera humor yang lucu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lu Lingqi berlari menuju ke aliran sungai yang deras.

* * *

" _Apakah aku boleh menunggangi Red Hare sendiri, Ayah?" tanya Lu Lingqi saat berusia delapan tahun._

 _Lu Bu tertawa. "Jika kau bisa naik ke pelana tanpa perlu aku gendong, kau baru boleh menunggangi Red Hare sendirian. Tapi untuk sekarang, kau hanya boleh pergi denganku."_

 _Lu Lingqi ingin membantah, tapi dia kesulitan untuk naik ke Red Hare tanpa dibantu oleh orang lain. Dengan berat hati dia mengangguk. Dalam hati dia bersumpah kalau dia akan tumbuh besar supaya bisa menunggangi Red Hare._

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama asli perempuan itu, tapi mereka tahu kalau dia sangat berbakat mengurus kuda. Semua kuda yang melihat perempuan berambut perak itu langsung terdiam, seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan kehadirannya. Pasangan yang menemukannya di tepi sungai memanggilnya Lin, perempuan itu berterima kasih karena telah diberi nama. Juga karena telah diselematkan.

Meski dirinya tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa lalu, bahkan namanya sendiri.

Pertama kali penduduk Shouchun mengetahui keahlian Lin saat pasukan Cao Cao kembali ke Shouchun setelah berhasil mengalahkan Yuan Shao. Lin waktu itu terpana melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan kuda berjalan dengan anggun, meski setelah melewati kengerian medan perang, mereka terlihat gagah. Saat itu dia tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan hidupnya yang hampa ini.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk melamar menjadi prajurit karena dia tidak begitu pandai bekerja di sawah, hitung-hitungannya tidak bagus dan emosinya cepat meledak. Dia tahu agak sulit bagi perempuan untuk bisa diterima di militer, bahkan di pasukan Cao Cao sekalipun. Pasukan yang benar-benar mengutamakan kemampuan, tidak peduli apakah kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Selama kau mampu, kau diterima. Belum banyak orang yang bisa menerima pemikiran _Lord_ Cao Cao yang satu ini.

"Kau mau mendaftar menjadi prajurit?" seorang prajurit berpangkat kapten mendengus geli saat melihat tubuh mungil Lin. "Apa kau bisa mengangkat senjata, nona?"

Dengan determinasi tinggi, Lin berjalan menuju rak senjata. Dia memilih sebuah tombak yang tingginya dua kali tinggi tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, nona, jangan menyiksa–"

Sang kapten tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebab perempuan bertubuh kecil itu bukan hanya berhasil mengambil tombak besar dia juga berhasil melemparnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh untuk perempuan seukuran dirinya.

Semua prajurit yang melihat kejadian ini terdiam. Hanya para kuda yang tidak paham, mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa itu belum cukup?" tanyanya dengan nada sombong. Sebetulnya dirinya sendiri masih kaget karena dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, seolah-olah semua otot ditubuhnya mengingatkan kepada otaknya kalau dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Melempar tombak dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Seekor kuda mengeluarkan suara aneh, Lin menatap kuda tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat dia melihat apa yang terjadi. "Hei! Tali kekangnya terlalu kencang!"

Prajurit yang tadinya sedang mengikat tali kekang dikuda itu berhenti bergerak. "Apa?"

Lin berjalan cepat. "Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikat tali kekang dengan benar? Bagaimana nanti kalau talinya lepas?" Lin menggerutu sambil membenarkan tali kekang kuda tersebut. Sesekali dia mengusap leher kuda hitam yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ketika tangan Lin mengusap perut kuda itu, ia terpekik. "Kuda ini bunting! Kenapa kau mengirim kuda bunting ke medan perang!"

"Uhhh..." pengurus kandang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kuda. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan ini karena ayahnya.

Suara tawa memecahkan keheningan. Kapten yang barusan ternyata pelakunya. "Aku tahu posisi apa yang cocok untukmu, prajurit."

Itu adalah cerita bagaimana seorang perempuan dengan masa lalu yang tidak jelas menjadi seorang pengurus kuda terbaik di Shouchun.

* * *

Terkadang Lin memimpikan seekor kuda berukuran besar, jauh lebih besar dari ukuran kuda pada umumnya. Kuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan dia berlari seolah-olah ingin mengalahkan angin.

Dia menceritakan mimpi ini kepada kapten yang waktu itu memberinya posisi sebagai pengurus kuda. Kapten itu mengatakan kalau kuda dalam mimpi Lin adalah Red Hare. Kuda milik Lu Bu, seorang _warrior_ yang memiliki kekuatan menakutkan. Tapi dia berhasil dikalahkan Lord Cao Cao dengan sebuah strategi. Lord Jia Xu memberi ide untuk menenggelamkan kastil Lu Bu.

Tubuh Lin tiba-tiba membeku, seolah-olah dirinya berada di medan perang yang beku dimana putih bercampur dengan merah. Suara pedang saling beradu, jeritakan kesakitan dan teror terkadang menemani suara besi-besi yang saling beradu.

Yang tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin berada di Xiapi saat Lu Bu menemui ajalnya.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Lin selalu terbangun dari mimpi itu dengan mendapati pipinya basah karena air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang dia berdiri sendirian dihamparan salju yang berselimutkan darah.

Sesekali dia melewati malam tanpa mimpi tentang medan pertempuran yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia datangi. Tapi saat-saat itu sangat jarang.

Jarang sekali.

Sampai-sampai Lin memilih untuk tidak tidur dan sibuk berpatroli walau itu bukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selain kemampuannya sebagai pengurus kuda, Lin dikenal dengan kemampuan bertarungnya yang diatas rata-rata. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang meledeknya karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, atau karena dia perempuan. Tidak setelah Lin membanting salah satu prajurit yang tubuhnya hampir sama besar dengan seekor sapi.

Banyak yang bertanya siapa guru Lin, bagaimana dia bisa begitu mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata? Lin menjawab kalau dirinya tidak ingat apa-apa. Semua yang dia lakukan terasa seperti hal yang biasa baginya, bukan sesuatu yang baru.

Orang tua angkatnya (mereka yang menemukan Lin di tepi sungai) juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Lin. Mereka hanya melihat sosok seorang perempuan bersimbah darah, dan dia menggenggam sebuah senjata.

Senjata yang sekarang berada di kamar Lin.

Biasanya para prajurit hanya dibolehkan menggunakan senjata-senjata utama seperti pedang, tombak, atau panah. Lin tidak menyalahi aturan, karena senjata ini tidak pernah ia gunakan ke medan perang. Selain karena dirinya sendiri memang BELUM pernah ke medan perang (dia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa pergi ke medan perang, namun usahanya selalu gagal karena ternyata satu kota tidak mau kehilangan pengurus kuda terbaik mereka), senjata ini tidak pernah keluar dari kamar Lin.

Dia pernah menggunakan senjata ini sekali untuk latihan. Malamnya dia bermimpi aneh. Dimana dirinya latihan bersama _Lord_ Zhang Liao, dimana dia berhasil mengalahkan pria yang pernah mengabdi kepada Lu Bu.

Dimana dia bermimpi melihat seorang pria menatapnya dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kasih sayang.

Lin tidak pernah membawa senjatanya untuk latihan semenjak itu.

Tapi dia terus merawatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lord_ Cao Cao dikalahkan oleh pasukan gabungan Liu Bei dan Sun Quan. Wei kehilangan banyak prajurit di Chibi. Salah satunya adalah kapten yang memberikan Lin pekerjaan sebagai pengurus kuda. Semua kota dibawah kendali _Lord_ Cao Cao kekurangan prajurit, terutama Shouchun, yang dari awal memang tidak memiliki banyak.

 _Lord_ Zhang Liao menjadi _prefect_ Shouchun yang baru. Mereka menyambut pria itu di pintu gerbang utama kota Shouchun. Lin, yang merupakan satu dari ratusan prajurit biasa yang tersisa di kota ini hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Terhalangi oleh tubuh prajurit yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Oleh sebab itu dia sangat yakin kalau dirinya pasti berhalusinasi saat melihat wajah kaget Zhang Liao saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

Percakapannya dengan Zhang Liao di kandang kuda malam harinya membuat Lin berpikir dua kali mengenai halusinasi yang dia lihat tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan Lu Lingqi."

Zhang Liao menghela napas. Dia terlihat terbagi antara bahagia tapi bersalah disaat yang bersamaan. "Aku pernah mendengar soal penyakit ini. Aku kira itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa melupakan siapa diri mereka."

Lin–atau Lu Lingqi menurut Zhang Liao–menggenggam lenteranya semakin kuat. Dia baru saja menutup kandang kuda dan memastikan semua kuda sudah tidur dengan perut kenyang dan tidak ada yang terluka, atau mereka yang terluka sudah diobati. Juga total jumlah kuda pasukan Cao Cao di kota ini tidak berkurang atau bertambah. Kau berpikir kenapa harus panik kalau ada kuda baru, bukannya itu malah bagus. Iya kan? Salah.

Tentu saja bertambahnya kuda, meski hanya satu, bisa menimbulkan kekacauan. Mulai dari kandangnya, porsi makanan, siapa yang akan menjadi penunggangnya, apakah dia akan masuk ke pasukan berkuda atau menjadi kuda tunggangan biasa. Apakah mereka akan bertugas khusus sebagai kuda patroli, atau terjun ke medan perang? Apakah itu kuda liar atau anak kuda yang baru tumbuh dewasa? Lin yang mengurus semuanya. Sekarang dia paham kenapa pengurus kuda yang sebelumnya sangat bahagia begitu Lin mengambil posisi ini.

Lin juga pernah mendengar mengenai penyakit itu, dan semua orang di Shouchun–Lin tidak melebih-lebihkan. Semua orang di kota ini kenal dengannya. Jika kau tidak kenal dengan Lin sang pengurus kuda, berarti kau orang baru di kota ini–tahu kalau Lin memiliki penyakit itu. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah memandang Lin berbeda, sekalinya ada orang yang melakukannya, itu pasti karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil.

Tidak ada lagi orang di Wei yang mempermasalahkan seorang perempuan menjadi prajurit. Tidak setelah _Lady_ Wang Yi bergabung dengan Wei. Semua orang tahu betapa menyeramkannya perempuan itu. Ditambah dengan kemampuan Lin, mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Red Hare sudah menjadi milik Guan Yu."

Lin yang tadi sedang membuat daftar nama-nama calon penunggang langsung menatap Zhang Liao dan berhenti membuat daftar tersebut. Keningnya berkerut. "Saya tidak paham."

Api lentera yang dibawa Zhang Liao semakin mengecil karena tertiup angin malam. "Red Hare, kuda ayahmu. _Lord_ Cao Cao memberikannya kepada Guan Yu sebagai taktik untuk menarik _Master_ Guan Yu ke Wei."

Kening Lin semakin berkerut. Rambut peraknya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan angin. "Saya benar-benar tidak paham. Saya tahu Red Hare adalah kuda milik Lu Bu, tetapi apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

Zhang Liao tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kabar kalau Red Hare masih hidup. Dan Guan Yu merawatnya dengan baik. Kami sempat berjumpa di Chibi, Guan Yu memegang teguh janjinya kepadaku untuk merawat Red Hare."

Lin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Untungnya Zhang Liao tidak membutuhkan komentarnya.

* * *

Musim panen sebentar lagi akan tiba, panen tahun ini lebih berlimpah dari tahun yang sebelumnya. Tidak perlu khawatir akan musim dingin nanti. Zhang Liao mengangguk puas saat dia mendengarkan laporan seorang petani mengenai panen mereka. Lin menuntun kuda yang hendak dia latih untuk berenang tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

Semenjak percakapan pada hari pertama Zhang Liao tiba di kota ini, mereka tidak pernah bercakap-cakap lagi. Zhang Liao sibuk melatih prajurit-prajurit baru, ditambah dengan dipindahkannya _Lord_ Yue Jin dan _Lord_ Li Dian ke Shouchun. Mereka bertiga selalu memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, dan mereka bertiga terlalu keras kepala.

Lin baru saja kembali dari hutan saat dia mendengar kalau akan ada festival musim panen di Wan. Festival ini sempat berhenti saat Wei kalah dari Shu dan Wu di Chibi. Namun sekarang _Lord_ Cao Cao memerintahkan supaya festival itu kembali digelar. Festival panen berlangsung selama musim panas.

Zhang Liao tidak melarang para prajurit untuk pergi ke Wan, tetapi dia juga tidak mau kastil menjadi kosong. Akhirnya dia membagi jadwal para prajurit yang hendak pergi ke festival. Lin bingung apakah dia mau pergi ke festival itu atau tidak. Beberapa temannya menyarankan Lin untuk ikut dengan mereka, anggota keluarga mereka juga ikut pergi. Jadi perjalanan mereka ke Wan tidak akan membosankan.

Itulah kenapa sekarang dirinya sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang utama Wan. Ribuan lentera membuat seolah-olah malam tidak hadir di Wan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka mendapatkan waktu dua minggu. Perjalan dari Shouchun menuju Wan sendiri menghabiskan waktu hampir satu minggu. Teman-temannya tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung pergi sendiri-sendiri setelah mendapatkan penginapan. Mereka juga saling mengingatkan kalau mereka hanya punya waktu satu minggu untuk menikmati festival ini.

Festival musim panen ini sendiri seolah tidak pernah berhenti. Datang dan perginya matahari hanya menjadi tanda kapan harus menyalakan lentara dan kapan mematikannya. Pusat kota tidak pernah sepi, dan Lin tahu kalau para prajurit kewalahan berusaha menjaga keamanan. Dia sempat ingin membantu, namun temannya mengatakan kalau mereka disini buat untuk bertugas, melainkan liburan.

Lin sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seluk beluk Wan, kota ini jauh lebih besar dari Shouchun. Dia teringat seorang kapten yang mengatakan kalau _Lord_ Zhang Liao berniat untuk memperbesar Shouchun, hanya saja mereka belum memiliki dana yang cukup. _Lord_ Yue Jin serta _Lord_ Li Dian menolak ide tersebut, alasannya adalah Shouchun harus fokus membangun kekuatan militer terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa disadari dirinya sudah berada di dekat kandang kuda. Hanya ada beberapa prajurit di sini, dan mereka rata-rata sibuk mengurus kuda, atau sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan teman mereka. Salah satu prajurit ada yang menyadari kehadiran Lin, dan setelah Lin memperkenalkan diri, mereka bertanya banyak hal mengenai kuda. Juga tips untuk bisa memanah sehebat Lin.

Ketika prajurit yang mengelilinginya mulai sibuk memamerkan kemampuan memanah mereka (yang Lin tidak perhatikan karena dia lebih fokus bermain dengan seekor anjing penjaga), Lin melihat seekor kuda di kejauhan.

Kuda merah yang hanya dia lihat dalam mimpi.

Dan Lin sangat yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Lin tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan prajurit-prajurit itu, sebab dirinya sudah berlari ke arah kuda barusan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Suatu hari nanti, Red Hare akan menjadi milikmu, nak." Lu Bu berkata saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi halaman kastil Xiaopei._

 _Lu Lingqi menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Usianya baru empat belas tahun. Setahun lagi baru dirinya boleh ikut bertarung bersama ayahnya di medan perang. "Lantas ayah naik kuda yang mana? Sebab aku yakin satu-satunya kuda yang cocok untuk ayah hanya Red Hare." Lu menyeringai. "_ Among Men, Lu Bu. Among Horses, Red Hare. _Iya kan?"_

 _Lu Bu tertawa, tubuhnya yang besar memunggungi matahari yang sedang terbenam. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala anak perempuannya sampai Lingqi protes karena usianya sudah hampir lima belas tahun, dia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Semua orang akan mati, Lingqi." Baru kali ini Lu Lingqi melihat ayahnya sangat sedih. Baik dari sorot mata hingga senyumnya. Biasanya Lingqi hanya melihat amarah terpacar dari mata itu, atau seringai puas ketika ayahnya berhasil mengalahkan musuh._

 _Kenapa ayahnya terlihat begitu sedih?_

 _Lu Lingqi mendengus geli. "Tapi ayah adalah_ warrior _terkuat di China."_

" _Bahkan aku pun bisa mati. Suatu hari nanti," Lu Bu sudah tidak menepuk-nepuk kepala Lu Lingqi. Namun tangannya masih berada diatas kepala anaknya. "Dan aku ingin mengingatkanmu kalau Red Hare adalah milikmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Zhang Liao malam harinya. Ternyata ibu kandung Lu Lingqi meninggal._

 _Walau Lu Lingqi tidak mengenal ibu kandungnya, dia tahu kalau ayahnya sangat mencintai perempuan itu. Bahkan dia tidak peduli saat dirinya menangis dihadapan Zhang Liao._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, tunggu!" Lin berteriak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa kalau kuda ini mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Beberapa orang tidak percaya kalau ada hewan yang bisa memahami bahasa manusia, namun Lin percaya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun manusia dan hewan bisa saling berkomunikasi.

Kuda merah itu berhenti di dekat sungai. Matahari sudah berada tepat diubun-ubun kepala. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi untuk mengurangi hawa panas.

Lin menatap kuda yang berdiri dengan gagah dihadapannya. Rambut merahnya terlihat bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Lin mendekat perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan kuda yang dia sangat yakin adalah Red Hare.

Sebelum Lin sempat menyentuh kuda itu, Red Hare mendorong bahu Lin dengan kepalanya dan meringkik.

Lin terkesiap. "Oh." Dia tahu kalau dirinya memang seorang pengurus kuda terbaik di Shouchun, bahkan Wei. Tapi baru kali ini ada kuda liar yang memiliki ukuran jauh lebih besar dari kuda pada umumnya, merasa kalau Lin bukan sebuah ancaman.

"Hai, Red Hare." Lin menyentuh tengkuk kuda itu. Dia tersenyum bahagia sambil terus mengusap-usap tengkuk Red Hare. "Lama tidak berjumpa, kawan."

Lin menghentikan gerakannya, Red Hare meringkik kecewa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kawan." Lin mengulangi kalimatnya barusan, tapi dengan suara bergetar. Dia terus mengusap tengkuk Red Hare. Namun sama seperti suaranya yang tidak tenang, gerakan tangannya menjadi kacau dan berantakan.

Sama seperti ingatannya. Sama seperti perasaannya.

Lin jatuh tersungkur di samping. Suara tangisnya sesekali diselingi ringkikan Red Hare.

Ketika dia berdiri, dirinya bukan lagi Lin sang pengurus kuda yang tidak ingat masa lalunya. Dia adalah Lu Lingqi, anak dari Lu Bu.

Ketika dia hendak menarik Red Hare ke kota, dia mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan. Teriakan yang memanggil nama Red Hare. Tentu saja pemilikRed Hare sadar kalau kudanya hilang. Lu Lingqi memaki. "Maaf kawan, tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi."

Hati Lu Lingqi terkocak saat dia berlari menjauh dari Red Hare dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia harus melihat siapa yang menawan Red Hare saat ini. Dia tidak terkejut saat melihat seorang perempuan mendekat. Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia adalah Guan Yinping, anak dari Guan Yu. Lu Lingqi pernah melihat Guan Yinping sekali, saat mereka menolong _Lord_ Cao Ren dari serangan Liu Bei.

Dengan tangan terkepal, dia melihat dan membiarkan Guan Yinping menarik Red Hare. Dia bahagia dan lega saat melihat Red Hare masih hidup. Zhang Liao ternyata tidak bercanda. Tentu saa pria itu tidak bercanda. Lingqi tidak yakin kalau dia pernah melihat Zhang Liao bercanda, pria itu selalu serius.

"Jangan khawatir, kawan, aku pasti akan menyelematkanmu." Gumam Lu Lingqi.

Sebab sekarang, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika dia ingin balas dendam, dia harus melakukannya dengan benar.

* * *

Lu Lingqi tahu kalau teman-temannya kecewa saat dia mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pulang lebih awal ke Shouchun. Ada rombongan pedagang yang hendak pergi ke sana, jadi Lingqi akan pergi bersama mereka.

Salah satu dari teman sejawatnya menatap Lingqi lebih lama dari biasanya–bukan tatapan menggoda atau sebagainya. Tapi tatapan penasaran–dan menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Kau terlihat berbeda, Lin."

Lu Lingqi nyaris menggebrak meja dan mengatakan kalau namanya bukan Lin. Namanya adalah Lu Lingqi, anak perempuan Lu Bu yang diceritakan telah tewas bersama dengan ayahnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kebenarannya.

Dan dia akan mengunjungi salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Zhang Liao berdiri di dekat pintu masuk saluran air tua. Nampaknya Zhang Liao juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Lu Lingqi ditempat seperti, dilihat dari wajahnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini pada tengah malam seperti ini. Atau mungkin cerita itu benar, kalau Zhang Liao sering berpatroli sendirian.

Zhang Liao kemudian melihat senjata yang dibawa Lu Lingqi. "Apa kau–"

"Saya melihat Red Hare." Lu Lingqi berkata. "Anda benar, Guan Yu merawat Red Hare dengan sangat baik." Dengan senyum nostalgia dibibirnya, Lingqi menambahkan. "Dia terlihat lebih besar dari yang saya ingat."

Lu Lingqi tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresi Zhang Liao berubah dengan cepat. Dari bingung, bahagia, sedih, kaget dan berakhir marah saat dia menyadari senjata yang dibawa oleh Lingqi bukan senjata biasa. Juga pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Lu Lingqi sekarang. Dia bukan Lin sang pengurus kuda. Dia adalah Lu Lingqi, anak dari Lu Bu.

"Apa kau akan membalaskan dendam ayahmu?"

Setidaknya Zhang Liao tidak menyebutkan nama tuan mereka.

"Anda akan mendapatkan kabar jika saya melakukannya."

Lu Lingqi berterima kasih kepada para Dewa dan juga Zhang Liao saat pria itu tidak menghentikannya.

* * *

Lu Lingqi mendengar desas-desusnya, _Lord_ Cao Cao sakit, dan dia tidak ingin ada penjaga di dekat ruangan pribadinya. Saat itu dia kira para prajurit hanya bercanda karena _Lord_ Cao Cao memerintahkan hampir sebagian dari prajuritnya untuk menjadi petani. Panen tiga tahun silam memang sangat buruk karena sedikitnya petani. _Lord_ Cao Cao akhirnya sadar kalau hanya memikirkan kekuatan militer itu tidak baik. Dia juga harus memikirkan penduduk yang lain.

" _Pantas saja banyak tentara yang menjadi petani sekarang. Lord Cao Cao tidak butuh pengawal lagi!"_

Waktu itu yang menjadi _prefect_ adalah _Lord_ Yu Jin. Hukuman yang diberikan untuk prajurit itu mengerikan. Itu adalah peringatan kepada siapapun yang membicarakan _Lord_ Cao Cao sedemikian rupa. Nasibmu akan berakhir di tiang gantung. Juga sebagai pengingat untuk tidak mengumbar-umbarkan informasi vital mengenai kerajaan mereka di tempat umum.

Cao Cao sedang duduk menghadap ke danau, di atas meja di sebelahnya hanya ada gelas dan teko. Lu Lingqi berhenti bergerak saat dia melihat Cao Cao menaruh gelas di sebelah gelas yang ada di atas meja. Huh, apakah Cao Cao sedang menunggu tamu? Jika iya maka–

"Aku sudah menanti kehadiranmu."

Tubuh Lu Lingqi semakin tidak bisa digerakkan. Pertama dia masih terkejut saat melihat ada dua gelas di atas meja, dan kedua Cao Cao mengetahui keberadaannya. Ketiga, Cao Cao tidak memanggil pengawal atau membunuh Lu Lingqi meskipun dia tahu kalau ada perempuan yang hendak membunuhnya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Lu Lingqi bingung. Apa maksudnya?

Cao Cao berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat Lu Lingqi. "Bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian ayahmu."

Sebelum Lu Lingqi dapat berbicara, Cao Cao menambahkan. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Berkat dirimu, Wei memiliki pasukan berkuda yang mungkin bisa menandingi kekuatan pasukan berkuda Liang."

"Kau tahu...?" Lu Lingqi merasa sedikit bangga karena kerja kerasnya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan dia merasa marah karena dia membantu Cao Cao. Orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

"Malam setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan ayahmu," Lu Lingqi menggeram marah, namun Cao Cao pura-pura tidak dengar, "Liu Bei bercerita tentang ayahmu. Dan juga dirimu, saat dia tahu kalau ada dua _warrior_ yang berusaha mengejarmu."

Sekarang Cao Cao melirik Lu Lingqi ketika perempuan itu terkesiap. Rasa takut yang sama menjalar dalam tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menghukum mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli." Geram Lu Lingqi marah. Apakah marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena gagal melawan dua pengkhianat itu, marah karena Cao Cao menolongnya, atau gabungan keduanya? Atau bukan keduanya sama sekali?

Cao Cao tersenyum. Dia ingat senyum seperti itu. Senyum yang biasa terpatri dibibir ayahnya setiap kali Lingqi menolak bantuannya untuk naik ke Red Hare. Tatapan yang seolah berkata kalau mereka tahu apa yang baru mereka dengar itu tidak benar, bahwa mereka tahu kalau Lingqi sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi lebih baik. Senyum yang diberikan seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Tapi Cao Cao bukan ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Liu Bei mengatakan kalau Lu Bu dan dirimu sangat berbakat dalam mengurus kuda." Cao Cao mengelus jenggotnya."Aku rasa itu wajar, mengingat hanya kalian berdua yang benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dan menunggangi Red Hare."

"Sekarang nampaknya ditambah dengan keluarga Guan Yu." Kata Lu Lingqi sengit.

"Red Hare memang sudah menjadi milik Guan Yu, namun kau adalah tuannya."

Lu Lingqi menggeleng. "Aku tidak paham. Kenapa kau memberikan Red Hare kepada Guan Yu? Kau tahu kalau ayaku membunuh Ding Yuan setelah diberikan Red Hare? Kemudian mengkhianati Dong Zhou? Apa kau ingin mengalami nasib yang sama?"

"Xiahou Dun dan Yuan mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun pada saat itu aku benar-benar terdesak." Cao Cao tertawa. "Jadi, begitu aku mendengar ada pengurus kuda yang handal, aku memiliki firasat bahwa dia adalah anak dari Lu Bu."

Tidak ada yang bicara apa-apa. Selama perjalanannya menuju Xuchang, dia membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan membunuh Cao Cao. Dialog apa yang akan tercetus diantara mereka.

Tetapi ini, yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Lu Lingqi. Membicarakan soal kuda dan Cao Cao berterima kasih kepadanya secara pribadi.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" pertanyaan Cao Cao terbawa oleh angin sore yang lembut dan hangat.

Lu Lingqi melonggarkan genggaman senjatanya. Dia harus membunuh Cao Cao, dia harus membalaskan dendam kematian ayahnya. Dia harus... Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berjalan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Hingga dia berhadapan dengan Cao Cao.

Pria itu tidak terlihat takut. Sebentar, Cao Cao tadi mengatakan kalau dirinya memang sudah menanti kehadiran Lu Lingqi.

"Aku pernah kehilangan seorang ayah, sama seperti dirimu." Ucap Cao Cao seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Lingqi. "Namun aku gagal balas dendam."

Lu Lingqi mengangkat senjatanya hingga ujung _pike_ itu menyentuh bahu Cao Cao.

Kenapa dia jadi ragu? Delapan tahun hidup sebagai Lin sang pengurus kuda membuatnya menjadi lemah. Dia merindukan Lu Lingqi yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh musuhnya. Apalagi orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya.

Tekanan _pike_ ke bahu Cao Cao semakin dalam, samar-samar Lingqi mendengar Cao Cao mendesah kesakitan. Namun suara itu tidak membuat Lu Lingqi berhenti, dia menekan _pike_ lebih dalam lagi hingga Cao Cao terjatuh. Membuat dirinya ikut terjatuh. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis Cao Cao, dia menggigit jubahnya untuk menghentikan erangan kesakitan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Wajah Lingqi terlihat datar. Jika ayahnya yang berada dalam posisi ini, dia pasti akan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tapi Lu Lingqi bukan ayahnya. Dia bukan Lu Bu.

Dia sering melihat orang membunuh orang lain demi balas dendam. Sekali waktu dia pernah melihat seorang perempuan membunuh anak tetangganya karena anak itu tidak sengaja mendorong anak si perempuan ke sumur. _"Apakah dengan membunuh anakku,anakmu hidup kembali?! Apa yang kau rasakan setelah membunuh anakku hanya akan bertahan sementara. Kau akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu!_ "

Lu Lingqi tidak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh orang itu, sebab dia dipenjara setelahnya.

Lingqi juga tidak pernah membunuh orang demi balas dendam. Semua pembunuhan yang dia lakukan terjadi di medan perang. Dibunuh atau membunuh.

Lu Lingqi tidak tahu berapa lama dia menusuk bahu Cao Cao, bau darah menyatu dengan aroma di taman pribadi Cao Cao. Pria dihadapannya terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Nampaknya aku juga gagal membalaskan kematian ayahku," bisik Lu Lingqi lirih. Dia menarik keluar _pike_ dari bahu Cao Cao. Pria itu tidak berteriak kencang, hanya menggeram. Padahal luka dibahunya cukup besar. "Namun bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu, Cao Cao." Dia menekan luka yang dia buat barusan, Cao Cao mendesis kesakitan.

Lu Lingqi meninggalkan Cao Cao yang semakin lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sebelum dia meloncat keluar dari taman pribadi Cao Cao, Lingqi menoleh ke belakang. "Jika dengan keajaiban Surga atau kepintaran para _strategist_ Wei, kalian bisa mengalahkan Shu, aku ingin Red Hare kembali menjadi milikku."

Cao Cao menekan lukanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. "Red Hare akan kembali kepemiliknya yang dulu."

Lu Lingqi memberikan satu anggukan kepala sebelum meloncati tembok taman yang tinggi.

* * *

Sebetulnya Lu Lingqi tidak mau kembali ke Shouchun lagi. Dia ingin langsung pergi ke Wan. Tapi dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai Lin sang pengurus kuda. Semua orang kecewa saat mendengar kabar kalau Lin memutuskan keluar dari Wei dan pergi ke Wan. Lin hanya mengatakan kalau dia menemukan keluarganya disana.

Zhang Liao menemuinya di kandang kuda malam harinya.

"Terima kasih, karena tidak membalaskan dendammu." Zhang Liao memberi hormat.

Lu Lingqi menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya."

"Itu artinya kau sudah menjadi _warrior_ yang jauh lebih hebat dari ayahmu." Tanpa disadari Lu Lingqi sudah mencekik Zhang Liao. Lentera yang dibawa perempuan itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ayahku." Desis Lu Lingqi penuh amarah.

"Dalam urusan kekuatan fisik dan memanah, Lu Bu memang yang terbaik di daratan." Zhang Liao tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Lingqi dari lehernya. "Tapi untuk menjadi _warrior_ sejati, kau harus memiliki lebih dari sekedar kekuatan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh ayahmu. Dan kau memilikinya."

Lu Lingqi tidak bertanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Zhang Liao.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tujuh tahun semenjak dia pertama kali melihat Red Hare. Semenjak dia kembali mengingat kehidupannya sebagai Lu Lingqi. Sudah hampir lima belas tahun semenjak ayahnya dibunuh oleh Cao Cao.

Ketika dia mengetahui kalau keluarga Guan Yu berada di Jing, Lingqi pindah dari Wan ke kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal Guan Yu serta keluarganya. Lu Lingqi mengamati Red Hare dari kejauhan. Dia mempelajari kapan Red Hare dibawa jalan-jalan keluar dari kastil, siapa yang membawanya, berapa lama mereka diluar. Terkadang dia juga melihat Red Hare sendirian. Pada saat-saat langka itu biasanya Lingqi akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati Red Hare. Lu Lingqi pernah melihat prajurit Wu sedang latihan. Jika saja dia masih mengabdi di Wei, ini akan menjadi informasi yang berharga.

Namun dia sudah tidak mengabdi di Wei. Dia tidak memiliki obligasi untuk memberi tahu mengenai lokasi latihan pasukan Wu. Dia hanya ingin Red Hare kembali kepadanya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Lingqi menggeram marah, ia memacu Red Hare dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi hal itu agak sulit untuk dilakukan dengan puluhan panah yang diarahkan kepadanya. Padahal dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Red Hare kembali. Kenapa para prajurit Wu malah menyerangnya?

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpental ke depan, Red Hare meringkik kesakitan, teriakan Guan Yinping "Kenapa kau memanah Red Hare!" disusul suara "Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan si pencuri kuda!"

Lu Lingqi menggeram marah. Dia bukan pencuri kuda! Dengan susah payah Lingqi berusaha berdiri. Dia menatap Red Hare yang tersungkur di tanah. "Oh, kawan." Dia tahu dia tidak boleh melepaskan anak panah yang tertancap di kaki Red Hare. Panah itu adalah satu-satunya yang menahan darah tetap berada di dalam. Lingqi tidak membawa perlengkapan obat-obatannya, dan dia tidak yakin kalau dirinya sanggup menggeret Red Hare sendirian. Sambil menghindari kejaran para prajurit Wu dan Shu.

Orang-orang yang mengira Lingqi pencuri kuda sudah semakin dekat. Dengan wajah bersalah dia menatap Red Hare. "Maafkan aku kawan. Aku akan menemukan cara lain untuk menolongmu."

Lu Lingqi berlari meninggalkan Red Hare. Dia sadar kalau pipinya basah karena air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Lu Lingqi terpaksa pindah dari Jing. Menjadi buronan membuatnya sulit untuk menetap disatu tempat. Apalagi kau berusaha untuk mencuri kuda milik _God of War_. "Itu bukan kuda miliknya!" desis Lingqi saat dia merobek kertas dengan gambar wajahnya dan daftar kejahatan yang dia lakukan serta berapa banyak emas yang akan diberikan jika orang berhasil menangkapnya.

Pria yang berdiri di sebelah Lu Lingqi menjerit saat sadar siapa perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sambil berdecak kesal, Lingqi berlari dari pusat kota sambil menghindari orang-orang yang ingin menangkapnya.

Semenjak itu pula Lu Lingqi tidak pernah menetap di satu kota lebih dari seminggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dirinya sedang berada di Wu ketika mendengar berita Guan Yu menolak mengembalikan Jing kepada keluarga Sun. Dia melihat bagaimana para penduduk biasa bereaksi dengan berita tersebut. Lingqi juga tahu, cepat atau lambat, perang akan pecah antara Shu dan Wu. Tidak peduli Sun Shang Xiang sudah menikah dengan Liu Bei.

Bahkan Lingqi merasa kalau ada penduduk Wu yang akan membenci Sun Shang Xiang jika perempuan itu benar-benar memilih untuk berdiri disisi suaminya ketika perang terjadi nanti.

Lu Lingqi membayar makanannya dan pergi untuk mencari kuda. Jika perang benar-benar akan terjadi antara Shu dan Wu, dia ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Plus sudah waktunya untuk mengambil Red Hare dari tangan Guan Yu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Lingqi mengamati medan perang dari kegelapan, beberapa kali dia terpaksa membunuh prajurit yang menemukannya bersembunyi di balik pohon. Lingqi juga mengambil makanan baik dari kemah Wei maupun Shu. Dia nyaris meloncat keluar saat melihat para kuda diperlakukan di Shu. Setidaknya di Wei tidak sekaras seperti di Shu.

Dia mengakui kalau rencana Guan Yu menenggelamkan kastil Fan cukup masuk akal. Tapi kemudian dia menggeram marah karena teringat bahwa dengan taktik yang sama ayahnya juga berhasil dikalahkan.

Pasukan Wei menjadi panik, bahkan Yu Jin menyerah kepada Guan Yu. Tentu saja hal ini mengejutkan. Ketika Yu Jin dibawa ke kemah Shu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Guan Yu, sang _God of War_ menawarkan ampunan kepada Yu Jin jika pria itu mau mengabdi kepada Shu.

Apa yang dirasakan Lu Lingqi saat dia mendengar Yu Jin menerima tawaran Guan Yu, lebih dari sekedar terkejut. _Lord_ Yu Jin adalah satu dari beberapa _warrior_ yang menemani _Lord_ Cao Cao dari awal mula berdirinya Wei. Dia juga ikut dalam perang melawan Lu Bu, bahkan Lingqi bertarung melawannya waktu itu. Dia kalah, tentu saja. Yu Jin lebih berpengalaman dan dia dibantu oleh Xiahou Dun. Tetapi Lu Lingqi mendapat pujian dari pria yang dikenal sangat disiplin dan loyal kepada Wei.

 _Warrior_ yang sekarang sedang menyerah kepada musuh. Memang dia menyerah supaya prajurit Wei juga diampuni. Tapi bukankah seharusnya _Lord_ Yu Jin tahu kalau semua prajurit disini sudah siap untuk mati atas nama Wei? Lantas kenapa...

"HEI!"

Lu Lingqi terkejut saat melihat salah satu anak Guan Yu, kalau tidak salah namanya Guan Ping, berlari ke arah tempat dia bersembunyi. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap. Tidak sebelum dia mendapatkan kembali Red Hare.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu Lingqi nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia melihat dan mendengar reaksi kaget para prajurit dan beberapa jenderal Shu saat mendapatkan kabar kalau Wu bergabung dengan Wei dalam pertarungan di kastil Fan. Tentu saja Wu akan bergabung dengan Wei. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mengambil Jing kembali dari tangan Shu.

Lu Lingqi bisa memahami logika Wu, sebab itulah yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Lu Lingqi merasa aneh karena dia mengetahui jalannya perang tapi tidak terlibat secara langsung dalam perang. Sesekali ketika dia sedang bosan, dia akan melepaskan panahnya untuk membuat prajurit yang sedang berjaga terkejut dan merereka berteriak-teriak ketakutan hanya untuk dimarahi oleh prajurit dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Oh, dia melakukannya ke semua prajurit. Tidak hanya Shu, tidak hanya Wu, tapi juga Wei.

Setelah kedatangan Wu, kondisi perang menjadi berubah. Lu Lingqi yakin tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Wei dan Wu untuk mengalahkan Guan Yu. Selain karena faktor prajurit yang lelah, semakin menipisnya makanan, Shu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Wu mengkhianati mereka.

Tiga bulan setelah kedatangan Wu di medan perang, mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Guan Yu.

Lu Lingqi melihat semuanya dari kejauhan.

Dia melihat Guan Ping tewas setelah dikalahkan oleh Pang De. Guan Yinping membawa kabar kalau kemah mereka sudah dibakar oleh Yu Jin–Lu Lingqi bernapas lega saat mengetahui kalau menyerahnya _Lord_ Yu Jin adalah bagian dari rencana mereka untuk mengalahkan Shu–bersama dengan kabar kalau Guan Shao terluka parah. Guan Xing membantu ayahnya melawan prajurit Wu dan Wei.

Guan Yu memutuskan untuk kabur dari medan perang. Dia tahu kalau dirinya sudah kalah, dan dia tidak akan memaksakan diri. Ketika semua anak Guan Yu sudah menunggangi kuda masing-masing–kecuali Guan Shao harus berkuda bersama Guan Yinping–Guan Yu memimpin pasukannya untuk kabur dari medan perang. Dia berada di depan, membuka jalur untuk anak-anaknya serta prajuritnya yang lain.

Ketika Wei dan Wu tertinggal lumayan jauh, Lu Lingqi bersiul. Siulan khusus untuk Red Hare. Untungnya Red Hare masih ingat dengan siulan yang dibuat oleh Lu Bu tersebut. Dia langsung berhenti berlari, Guan Yu nyaris terpelanting jika saja dia tidak mencengkram tali kekang dengan sangat kencang.

"Red Hare!" Guan Yu berusaha menggerakkan kudanya, namun tidak berhasil. Red Hare hanya berdiri tanpa menunjukkan tanda kalau dia akan bergerak.

Itu adalah siulan khusus untuk memerintahkan Red Hare diam di tempat.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Guan Yinping. "Kita harus pergi!"

Guan Yu melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru medan perang. "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"APA?!" teriak semua anak Guan Yu bersamaan.

Sebelum Guan Yu memberikan penjelasn, Lu Lingqi bersiul sekali lagi. Dan sekarang Guan Yu terjatuh dari Red Hare, bukan hanya karena rasa kagetnya karena Red Hare tiba-tiba berlari padahal dia tidak memberikan perintah kepada kudanya, tapi juga karena anak panah yang tertancap diperutnya.

Tentu saja yang berhasil memanah sang dewa perang adalah Xiahou Dun, Rasa bencinya kepada Guan Yu hampir sama seperti kebencian Cao Cao kepada Liu Bei.

Anak-anak Guan Yu langsung berlari ke arah ayah mereka. Hanya Guan Xing yang melihat ke arah Red Hare berlari. Tapi kemudian dia pergi ke sisi ayahnya karena Guan Yinping tidak bisa melindungi ayahnya dan melawan pasukan Wei sendirian.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, kalau aku bukan pencuri kuda." Kata Lu Lingqi setelah Red Hare berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sebetulnya Lu Lingqi tidak perlu berlama-lama di medan perang, tidak setelah dia mendapatkan kembali Red Hare. Namun ada kepuasan saat melihat Guan Yu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Xiahou Dun, dan anak-anaknya kabur seperti hewan lemah yang tidak berdaya.

Begitu Xiahou Dun melirik ke arah Lu Lingqi bersembunyi, dia yakin kalau Xiahou Dun akan menyerangnya. Tapi yang ada pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Lu Lingqi terlalu terkejut untuk memproses semuanya, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

Rumor mengenai seorang perempuan berkuda merah mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru daratan. Konon katanya, perempuan itu membantu pasukan Wei dan Wu untuk mengalahkan Guan Yu. Ada yang mengatakan kalau perempuan itu sekarang sedang merancang rencana untuk mengalahkan Shu. Katanya perempuan itu mencuri Red Hare dari keluarga Guan. Ada yang mengatakan kalau perempuan itu adalah pemimpin kelompok kriminal paling berbahaya di China.

Lu Lingqi hanya menggeleng ketika dia mendengar gosip mengenai dirinya setiap kali dia pergi ke kota untuk menjual sayuran yang dia tanam dan membeli kebutuhan lainnya.

"Pernahkah terpikir oleh kalian," Lu Lingqi berkata pada suatu hari. "kalau perempuan itu hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang merupakan milik keluarganya? Karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang masih tersisa dari ayahnya? Dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati hidupnya yang damai bersama Red Hare?"

Seorang pria pengunjung kedai minum itu mendengus geli. "Yang benar saja!"

Pengunjung lain yang sedari tadi mendengarkan atau ikut berkontribusi menyebarkan desas-desus mengenai perempuan berkuda merah itu mengangguk setuju.

"Jika perempuan itu mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya, itu artinya dia adalah anak Lu Bu." Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Lu Lingqi. "Anak Lu Bu sudah tewas dua puluh tahun silam!"

Lu Lingqi berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya dibalik gelas minuman. "Oh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu?"

"Nona, apakah kau hidup di gunung selama dua puluh tahun belakangan ini?" ledek pria kedua.

Lingqi menghela napas panjang. Dia menaruh gelasnya sebelum berjalan ke arah gerombolan pria yang duduk di meja bundar. Ketika pria pertama hendak bicara, Lu Lingqi menariknya berdiri dan membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai kedai minuman.

Suasana langsung hening seketika itu juga.

"Lu Lingqi bukan seorang pencuri kuda, dia hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang merupakan miliknya. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama Red Hare dan berusaha menikmati kehidupannya yang damai." Dia melotot ke arah tiga pria lainnya."Dan dia sangat, sangat, hidup."

Ketiga pria itu menelan ludah. Paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Lu Lingqi.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kedai minuman langganan ayahnya di Xiaopei. Lu Lingqi menatap butiran salju yang terjatuh di jalanan, kemudian menatap langit. Musim dingin sudah tiba. Lu Lingqi mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

 _Amnesia, such cliche. Sebetulny saia paling anti sama amnesia plotline, tapi saia benar-benar enggak tau lagi mau pake apa buat fic ini. Sebab saia yakin kalau Lingqi sama kayak Lu Bu, mereka akan menyerang dan tidak memikirkan strategi. Dan saia mau momen pertemuan Cao Cao sama Lingqi adalah saat dimana Cao Cao rapuh, baru kalah di Chibi, terus dia sakit. Sama seperti Lu Bu yang saat itu juga rapuh. Sama seperti saat ayahny Cao Cao dibunuh Tao Qian, yang kalau tidak salah ingat waktu itu ayahny Cao Cao lagi sakit. So in a sense, rapuh_

 _Sementara untuk sampai ke stage dimana Lingqi berusaha mengambil Red Hare dari Guan Yinping ada setidaknya jarak 10 tahun lebih. Di stage itu Yinping mengatakan kalau dia khawatir ayahnya akan marah karena Red Hare hilang (kalau enggak salah ingat), atau setidakny ada implikasi yang mengatakan kalau di stage itu Guan Yu hidup. I know it's like what-if scenario, tapi itu bisa dimasukin ke historical timeline. Tidak ada informasi yang jelas mengenai keberadaan anak perempuan Lu Bu. So yeah, there's that_

 _Soal kenapa Lingqi enggak ngebunuh Cao Cao, ada efek dari kehidupannya sebagai Lin. Juga karena Lingqi sadar kalau dia tidak bisa kabur dari Wei, jika dia membunuh Cao Cao._ _Dan enggak mungkin kalau Lu Lingqi, yang ingat dengan perbuatan Cao Cao mau mengabdi di Wei atau berdiam diri tidak membalaskan dendam ayahny, selama sepuluh tahun. Give or take. Plus, saia simpatisan (?) Wei dan Lu Bu_

 _BTW yang bagian soal pengurus kuda itu saia ngarang :)), dan siulan khusus. Is that even a thing?_


End file.
